The Sweetest Thing
by sisterspookyleh
Summary: A small ficcet about a Christmas gift from Simon to Kaylee SimonKaylee


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is God, obey his command!

Author note: this is the first real fic I've posted any where, so some feedback and thoughts would really help!

**Translations:**

_Nee men _Idiot

Simon kept gripping to the little box in his hands, still wondering himself, if his legs would ever move down the corridor to the engine room where she would be. Kaylee was the sweetest nicest person and he couldn't bare the thought of her not liking his gift. They had all traded Christmas gifts some time ago over diner in the mess, but he had saved this one for her, this one was special. Kaylee had organized a great feast and the crew had all enjoyed sharing tales and laughter together, like the odd family they had become. Simon would steal a glance of her as she laughed at the Shepard's jokes and this only made him more nervous about his gift. He had chickened out at dinner and now he was standing against the grated wall clinging onto the present and he still wasn't moving.

'She already knows you're here, just give it to her' River slid down the corridor tracing the pattern of the grated wall with her fingers as she stood next to her brother.

'I can't, she not going to like it, I should just go back to my room'. He started to turn back when he heard her call, that sweet voice that was so welcoming and frightening to him all at the same time. Why would she like him, of all the people in the verse, the one guy that was more afraid of talking to girls than being eaten alive by Reavers.

'Simon, are you ok, cause you've been standing out there for a mighty long time and I wanted to know when you were actually gonna come in?' He turned back to face her, guiltily and only moved forward when he felt River jab him in the back.

'Ouch'

'Not moving.' River turned on the balls of her feet and glided back down the corridor to continue walking the ship. Simon was already half way there now, so he took a deep breath and walked into the engine room where Kaylee stood waiting for him. He didn't know what to say so he just launched into it, in the hopes that he may say what he wanted to be saying.

'Umm, well, I was thinking….thinking about Christmas, and you did a great job on the dinner, and, um, I was trying to think what to get for you. I didn't want to get you a gift you wouldn't like and it had to be thoughtful and so I got you this, but if you don't like it then just pretend this was all a dream and I wasn't the biggest _Nee men _in the 'verse.' He handed over the small box to her and turned his head away slightly, almost expecting her to disregard the gift immediately. Kaylee looked up to him and smiled as she saw the shy boy in him come out as he handed over the gift he had been harboring for her.

She took the small red box from his hand and gently touched his fingers as she did so to make a gesture toward Simon that he could look back toward her. She glanced at the red box and traced the outline of her name that he had had engraved on the lid. The writing was all fancy like and made her name look even prettier than she thought possible. She smiled at the thought of what could be in the box. Simon watched with great fear and anticipation as Kaylee slid the red ribbon off the present and tilted the lid back to reveal the surprise.

She lifted out the shiny new spanner and glided her fingertips along its neck and studied its gleaming beauty. Turning it over she noticed a small pink heart that had been engraved on the handle and watched how it tinkled in the light.

'Its stupid, I knew you wouldn't like it. I kept think, what could I get _you._ I knew I had to get you something special, but I also wanted to get you something you might use. And I remembered you saying that you needed a new smaller one but the gentleman in the store kept asking about sizes and shapes and I just thought this looked about right. Then when I asked him to put the heart on, I thought he was going to shoot me. Is it really awful?' Simon wanted her to say anything at this point, just to cut the tension that was growing between them. Kaylee lifted her head to face him and gentle placed a small kiss on his lips.

'Its perfect, no ones ever done nothing like this for me before. Now I can use it all the time and remember it came from you.' Simon shuffled around on his feet, still a bit blown over by the kiss she had planted on him. Her lips were as smooth and gentle as he had imagined and now he was being a silly shy child in front of this angel.

'Well, I'm glad you liked it.' She lent back in and began to kiss him again, this time a bit longer to confirm that she was very happy with his gift. Simon broke away and made Kaylee giggle as he ran his fingers threw his hair and straightened his shirt out, in a brief attempt to feel at ease.

'I better go, and check on River.' He stepped back up the engine room's stairs and stole one more glance of **his** genius mechanic before he left, she was playing with her new tool eager to use it and remember the moment.


End file.
